<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>那一年 by TravaRusevina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296456">那一年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina'>TravaRusevina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>"玛玛哈哈"贴在安菲尔德故事的</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres, Steven Gerrard/Michael Owen, Steven Gerrard/Xabi Alonso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>那一年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"玛玛哈哈"贴在安菲尔德故事的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是一个荒无人烟的山谷。四周都是悬崖峭壁，怪石嶙峋。偶尔有几只通体黑色的秃头乌鸦飞过，发出凄厉可怖的怪叫声，擦下了一小块碎石，又消失于视野外。<br/>杰拉德揉着自己扭伤的脚，忍着痛不至于哭出来。<br/>不小心掉下悬崖，又伤了脚，从心底而生的绝望比现实环境更致命。<br/>这样也好。他自我安慰地想到，死亡就是解脱，那么作为奴隶的悲惨命运就可以终止。<br/>无论死后上天堂还是下地狱，他都相信不会比现在的生活差。<br/>他几乎是一无所有，除了梦想。<br/>对，梦想，他想要和周围所有被迫害的奴隶们一起推翻帝国的统治，得到最为珍贵的自由。<br/>可是现在一切看起来那么渺茫。<br/>他发现自己还是很想要活下去，去看一看通过自己的努力生活究竟会变得怎么样。他多么渴望这时候出现一个人可以拯救他卑微贫贱的性命。<br/>眼前居然真的出现一个人的影子，那是一个年龄相仿的男孩子，颀长的身体被掩盖在黑色的祭司袍下，飘逸面纱的遮住了他面容，只能看到很浓密的睫毛下一双深邃的眼睛。<br/>他像个天使一样美丽。杰拉德想道。是把自己接去天堂的么？<br/>男孩什么都没说，从衣服里拿出了白色的绷带，动作娴熟地为杰拉德接骨并固定了他的脚。看着白色的绷带随着那双手指修长的双手一圈圈在自己脚上缠绕，杰拉德觉得那像是最高境界的魔法，好像只要看着就消除了脚上的伤痛。<br/>在靠着野菜度过几天后，杰拉德的双脚可以正常行走了，不过怎么出去依然困扰着他。攀爬并不可行，而这里也找不到别的出口⋯⋯<br/>那天的清晨，杰拉德因为浓郁的樱花香而醒了过来。他睁开眼睛，霎时惊讶地长大了嘴。眼前满是美丽的樱花花瓣，那是这个山谷里唯一的色彩，却可以把原本苍白的山谷点缀得如花园般醉人。成千上万的粉色花瓣铺成了一条路，通向未知的世外桃源。像受到了蛊惑，杰拉德想都没有想，就跟着花瓣的轨迹行走。<br/>他走出了山谷。却再也没有见过那个男孩。<br/>是那个年轻的祭司凭着一己之力续写了杰拉德原本将要枯萎的生命，在那样永无天日的日子里，对这个男孩的回忆成为杰拉德生活中唯一的光芒。受到再多的屈辱和不公，只要想一想那样温柔的为自己疗伤的动作，好像就又到了春暖花开的季节。<br/>不过这是很多年前的事了。</p><p>所有的血腥和杀戮随着杰拉德带领军队冲入宫殿而画上凝重惨烈的休止符。<br/>杰拉德任那些疯狂地叫嚣着胜利的手下肆意掠夺原本属于一个伟大王朝的财富，并从他们狂放的动作中得到了难以言喻的快感，这与一刀一刀凌虐令他痛恨的王族无异，只不过他不会像他们那样残暴罢了。<br/>他身着战袍缓慢又沉重地迈向前方，走上一级一级镶金的台阶，最后坐在那个属于帝国至高无上权力拥有者的座位上长长吁了一口气。他疲惫地闭上眼睛，让自己整个身体陷进舒适的王位里。<br/>一切都结束了。<br/>眼前被剪辑的过去一幕一幕重现，和邻家的孩子托雷斯一起被奴役，被驱使，稍有过错就受到主人最残暴的殴打，甚至连自己年迈的爷爷都不放过——杰拉德晃了晃脑袋，把那些被痛苦填充的过去用现在所得到的一切撕成了碎片。<br/>那些被原来王朝的拥有者所赐予的伤害再也不会重演了。现在他是这个帝国的王。他可以轻而易举拥有、奴役他想要的所有人或物。<br/>恭喜你，我最爱的人。托雷斯在一旁轻轻地说着。他知道杰拉德不可能听见，但还是心满意足地微笑。<br/>也许你将来会拥有你尊贵美丽的王后，还有无数宠妾或者男宠，然后赋予我一个最高的爵位，一人之下，万人之上。我会心有不甘，甚至嫉妒那些被你折磨得遍体鳞伤却能的到你临幸的男孩们，但我知道，只要永远在你身边，便是我能想象到的最好的事。<br/>托雷斯时刻铭记在心的，是很小的时候同生长在奴隶家族的杰拉德一次又一次挡在自己的身前，用自己身上一条一条血色的鞭痕为他的莽撞与错误买单。就这样一路磕磕绊绊地成长，最后莽莽撞撞跟随一直保护自己的包子脸男孩走上与帝国敌对的道路而义无反顾⋯⋯<br/>这，也许就是生死相随吧。托雷斯自嘲地笑道。只是这个现在坐在王位上的男子，大概永远也不会知道自己早就下定的决心⋯⋯<br/>忽然他看见杰拉德像想起什么似的冲着手下吼道：“所有原王室的成员都抓到了么？”<br/>“尊敬的杰拉德陛下，除了逃脱的小王子，其他的人都被关进了地下监狱。”一个手下单膝下跪毕恭毕敬地答话道。<br/>杰拉德有些暴躁：“把逃脱的家伙抓回来。一个都不能放过。”<br/>“是。”手下遵守新任帝王的命令。<br/>杰拉德满意勾起嘴角，走下王座：“nando，你知不知道神坛在哪里？”<br/>托雷斯迟疑了一下，不明白为何杰拉德会这样问，但还是回答道：“就在宫殿的北方。”<br/>“带我过去。”</p><p>杰拉德从没有见过这样的房间。<br/>四周都是洋溢着浓烈宗教气息的壁画，以暗黑色为底色，用最直接的方式展现着人类难以摆脱的原罪。最吸引眼球的莫过于中央的大喷泉，水柱从中间喷薄而出，又难以抵挡地心引力而下坠，交汇成了水做的半透明的帘幕。帘幕后面，有一个黑色的削瘦的身影暧昧不清。<br/>杰拉德绕过了巨大的喷泉，走到了神坛前。<br/>身披黑色祭司袍的年轻男孩站在高高的大理石神坛上，眼神傲然地俯视着杰拉德。<br/>杰拉德笑了，那么多年寻寻觅觅，他终于可以以一个胜利者的姿态出现在那个男孩面前：“做我的祭司，我会给你所有你想要的。”<br/>“不。”男孩干脆地回绝了他。<br/>杰拉德一步跨上神坛，直视着男孩：“答应我，我的祭司。除非你想看到你原来的王惨死——”<br/>受到威胁的男孩沉默了半晌，点了点头，眼神依然寒冷得像这神坛的质地。<br/>“告诉我你叫什么？”<br/>男孩不答话，只是背过身双手交合着给死去的人祈福。<br/>“你还记不记得很多年以前你在一个山谷救了一个小男孩？”<br/>男孩嘴里念念有词，但都是经文，丝毫没有搭理杰拉德的意思。<br/>杰拉德有些尴尬，他只好走下了神坛，不忘丢下一句“总有一天我会让你心甘情愿臣服于我”。</p><p>气冲冲地回到了殿堂上，杰拉德喝了一口水，但马上又喷了出来：“谁倒的水？那么烫。”<br/>托雷斯无奈地笑着：“不能怪倒水的人，是你喝得太急了。”<br/>杰拉德还想说什么，外面的侍卫走了进来，单膝下跪：“王，士兵们抓到了逃脱的王子。”<br/>“王子？”杰拉德冷笑，“他现在还是王子么？那我算什么？”<br/>侍卫自知失言，连忙改道：“请您原谅，我一时说错了话，我⋯⋯”<br/>“罢了，”杰拉德不耐烦地摆了摆手，“你让他们把他带上来，我倒要看看所谓的前朝王子究竟是什么模样，可以如此盛气凌人地压迫那些穷苦的人。”<br/>“是。”</p><p>一个一身平民装束的男孩被带上了宫殿，神态憔悴，形容疲倦。看来为了逃亡，王室早已做了准备，但杰拉德是何许人，又怎么可能让他痛恨的前王朝有漏网之鱼。他早已下定了报复的决心，不达目的绝不罢休。<br/>杰拉德几步上前，捋开凌乱散落在那男孩前额的茶褐色发丝，直直逼视那双明亮的琥珀色眼睛，轻蔑地笑：“你看见了吧，现在曾经属于你的这一切都是我的了，可怜的王子。”<br/>那双眼睛里丝毫没有显示退却的意思，冷冷地瞪着他，任大理石地砖上的冰凉沁进自己的肌肤，一寸一寸，凉到了心里。<br/>“倒也是个美人。”杰拉德捏住王子那生得好看的下巴，嘴角浮现轻佻的笑意，头凑近王子的耳边，“不如做我的人。”<br/>占有从小条件优越高人一等的前王子无疑是令杰拉德感到兴奋和满足地事，同时也是对他所痛恨的王朝最大的羞辱和报复。<br/>眼前的男孩使劲推开了他，那双清亮的眸子里第一次流出了害怕和委屈，却欲言又止。<br/>杰拉德冷笑：“这由得你选择吗？现在我才是这个国家的主宰，而你，连地上的一只蚂蚁都不如。”</p><p>那天晚上雨下得凄厉滂沱，风声雷鸣交加，似乎让整个宏伟辉煌的宫殿都摇摇欲坠，而杰拉德的卧室里，春色荼靡，一刻千金。他占有了阿隆索的身体的同时，也宣告了对这个王国的绝对控制权。<br/>托雷斯手里拿着杰拉德进卧室前脱下的衣物，怔怔地坐在自己的房里。他轻轻地伏靠在那堆衣物之上，贪婪地呼吸来自于所爱之人身上的味道，不自觉言语：“为什么，你只能出现在我的梦里⋯⋯”<br/>没有人回答他，只有窗外的风雨声让他感到瑟瑟冷意。<br/>而宫殿的最北方，欧文神色凛然地看着窗外不知何时停止的大雨，站上了神坛默默为现在正在杰拉德卧室里饱受蹂躏的男孩祈福。</p><p>在被杰拉德占有的第二天，阿隆索就发了高烧，全身皮肤像火烤一样发烫，但身体里却是寒冷无比，冰火并袭让他有了将要死去的错觉。<br/>除了托雷斯派人给他送来一床被子之外，没有人再来看过他。托雷斯的神情是怜悯的，却没有丝毫嫉妒：因为他知道自己该嫉妒的是那个神坛上风华绝代冷若冰霜却让杰拉德爱得发狂的祭司，眼前的男孩将只是个会被无情索取的可怜虫。<br/>这天晚上杰拉德又将阿隆索抱去了自己的卧室。他的表情并不好看，黑着一张脸，很显然又在欧文那里吃了闭门羹，只好另寻地方发泄。<br/>“不要，求求你，我受不了，我快死了⋯⋯”阿隆索闭上眼睛，全身难受得让他忍不住哭泣。可是他又怎么推得开一心想发泄欲望和怨气的杰拉德，那人丝毫不顾他的声声哀求，撕开了他的衣服，无休止地索取。<br/>“为什么，为什么他像是不认识我一样！他明明知道我从来没有忘记过他！”杰拉德痛苦地说着，同时狠狠进入了阿隆索的身体。<br/>阿隆索紧紧地抓住床单，眼泪无声无息地不停流下，直到将近天亮时分终于失去了知觉。</p><p>第二天早上杰拉德醒来，身边的男孩赤裸的身体完全被被子裹住却还是在发抖，好似在天寒地冻的冰雪中那样寒冷。他的脸色通红，不停地往外冒着汗，嘴里还在胡言乱语：“没事的⋯...”<br/>杰拉德伸手探他的额头，烫得令他都吓一大跳。虽然眼前这个男孩只是他身体上的奴役，但他也不想他有什么事——毕竟那具身体能带给他前所未有的享受。<br/>找了宫殿里最好的药和护理来照顾阿隆索，杰拉德决定就先放过这男孩几天。还有许多公务需要处理，再加上欧文还是对他那样冷淡，他得想想该怎么办才好。</p><p>“迈克尔⋯⋯”<br/>“请叫我欧文祭司阁下。您有事么？”欧文英俊的脸上没有任何表情，声音也冷若冰霜。<br/>“到底要什么时候你才能不这样对待我？！”杰拉德痛苦地对他吼道，“你知不知道我有多爱你！”<br/>“按照您所说，您爱的只是那年救了您的那个男孩⋯⋯”<br/>“你就是那个男孩！”杰拉德大声地说道。<br/>“时过境迁，请您忘了吧⋯⋯”<br/>“你让我怎么忘得掉！”<br/>“那么，”欧文忽然说，“您还记得他长得什么样子么？”<br/>“你在说笑么？未来的祭司在成年之前是不能被人看见脸的，我当然不知道他长什么样。可是祭司是唯一的也是世袭的，近几年来只举行过一次祭司接任大典，不是你又是谁！”<br/>欧文没有再接话，淡淡地说道：“如果没有别的事，您请回吧。”<br/>没有人看见，此时躲在门外的托雷斯紧紧抿着嘴唇，漂亮的眸子里流过悲凉和狠绝。<br/>他怀念那段天天在挨饿和担惊受怕的岁月，也怀念那些恣意战场将生死置之度外日子，因为那些日子里有杰拉德在他的身边。<br/>现在他得到了官位，得到了物质生活能赋予的一切，却失去了那个会为他挡鞭子受责骂的绿眸男孩。<br/>这些，都是拜那个迈克尔欧文所赐！</p><p>几天后阿隆索的身体总算恢复了，也再次迎来了那个不速之客——杰拉德每天晚上都会光顾他的床。<br/>杰拉德似乎迷恋上了他的身体，那具美丽又有韧性的男性身体对他有着无尽的诱惑。身为一个王朝的王，有不少想要巴结升官的人为他送来了各种各样的美貌男子、女子，可是他必须承认，只有阿隆索的呻吟、喘息还有那摆着腰肢的模样才让他感到兴奋不已。<br/>最初他的确是想要横冲直撞的，可是不知怎么的，脑海里就是会浮现第一次要他时他眼里流露的伤感和委屈，还有那日他通红的脸昏迷在自己身边的样子。<br/>他于心不忍，所以命人送来了珍贵的半透明胶状物质，小心翼翼地对待身体下的男孩，在做好万全准备后再进入。<br/>“杰拉德，你去死你去死你去死！”阿隆索含糊不清地说着，他不想让自己身上禽兽般掠夺自己的人听见自己可耻的呻吟。<br/>然而这样的抗拒言语和身体上不由自主的配合只会加剧杰拉德对这具身体的疯狂迷恋。<br/>那时，他仅仅以为他只是爱上他的身体而已，却不知自己在听阿隆索无心的咒骂时嘴角含笑，也不知自己是多么喜欢性事过后给他冲洗身体时那些无足轻重的交谈。<br/>他渐渐忘了那人是被自己覆灭的王朝的王子，也忘了自己占有他的最初目的仅仅是为了羞辱。</p><p>“欧文祭司阁下。”门被轻轻推开，当欧文以为又是那个胡搅蛮缠的杰拉德前来骚扰时，却意外看见了一张漂亮清秀的面容。<br/>“您好。”欧文淡淡地托雷斯打着招呼。<br/>“不知近日来您过得如何？”<br/>“还好，除了每日有段时间不得清净外。”<br/>托雷斯嘲讽地笑着：“如果我是您，我可受不了这样苟活——自己的国家被人灭了，却还寄生在自己的仇人那里。”<br/>欧文摇了摇头，语气平静：“我只为上帝服务。”<br/>托雷斯像是惋惜地叹着气：“您也将要去见上帝了。王已经厌倦了您的冷淡态度，他说再无留您的必要，这是最好的毒药，没有任何痛苦的感觉，请您自便。”说着，将装着红色液体的精美小瓶递给了欧文。<br/>欧文看着那瓶子良久，说道：“他终于要下手除掉我了么。”<br/>托雷斯含笑点头。<br/>欧文忽然抬起头，英俊的脸上浮现淡淡笑意：“可惜，您说的话，我一句都不信。”随意放手，那液体从高空中垂直落下，洒了一地。<br/>“你⋯⋯”托雷斯的脸色变了，面目中多了几丝狰狞。<br/>“无论他是怎样地恨前王朝，他是不会想让救过他的人死的——这点，我确信。”欧文的声音依旧很轻，却满溢了自信。<br/>“你！”托雷斯咬着牙，“你不要逼我！”<br/>欧文站在神坛上，居高临下地看着托雷斯：“我从来不逼迫别人。”<br/>终于被这样的目中无人所激怒，嫉妒心膨胀到了前所未有的程度，托雷斯抽出怀中的匕首，直直向欧文刺去：“如果没有了你，他就会回到我身边！”<br/>“不要！”<br/>在那匕首接近欧文咽喉的那刻，欧文已经来不闪躲，身边忽然窜出一个人影，狠狠推开了欧文，接着便是皮肉撕裂的声音。<br/>是杰拉德！他突然出现，那匕首直直地刺入了他的左肩，而欧文由此逃过一劫。<br/>看着血不停地从杰拉德的肩上涌出，惊愕的不止是托雷斯，就连欧文的脸上也出现了难以置信。<br/>“快找人来！他需要止血！”欧文率先反应过来，不顾身份对还呆若木鸡的托雷斯吼道。<br/>“我这就去！“托雷斯这才想明白自己做了什么，立刻夺门而出找人来帮忙。<br/>欧文心疼地走近昏迷的杰拉德，嘴里喃喃道：“真是个傻瓜⋯⋯”</p><p>“没想到您今天还有闲情逸致来我这里。”阿隆索边整理着床铺边说着。<br/>“哦，你以为呢？”杰拉德饶有兴致地看着他整理床铺的样子。<br/>“您英雄救美的事迹可是传遍了整个民坊，而且大家也都知道了另一位和您青梅竹马的美人因为嫉妒成为了阶下囚。”<br/>杰拉德忽然笑了：“我可以理解为，你是在吃醋么？”这不是胜利者的微笑，却是发自内心的愉悦。<br/>阿隆索转过头，愤愤地说：“我那么恨你，怎么可能为你吃醋！你毁了我的家，毁了我，我⋯⋯”他无法再说下去，眼前的墨绿色眸子骤然放大，嘴唇被深深地吻着，恣意夺取着，无暇顾及其他。<br/>身体被人按在床上，承受着一个人的重量，阿隆索动弹不得，本来也不欲反抗，但在看到他左肩包扎过的伤口时突然狠狠地在上面咬了一口，咬得那稍稍愈合的伤口又鲜血直流。<br/>“你干嘛！”杰拉德推开他龇牙咧嘴地捂着左肩，做出要打他的样子，在双眼对上那双琥珀色眸子的时候却终究没有下手。<br/>阿隆索瞪着眼睛看他，说出的话更是莫名：“你活该！”<br/>杰拉德看着眼前像是一只浑身毛都竖起来的小猫般的阿隆索，不解地摇了摇头：“真是无理取闹。你这样又咬不死我⋯⋯我找人来包扎伤口。”<br/>“我来吧。”阿隆索轻轻地说道，完全没了刚才凶狠的样子。<br/>他从自己的柜子里取出了绷带，小心翼翼地为杰拉德止血，然后认真地，一圈一圈地缠上。<br/>杰拉德看着他，蓦然间觉得眼前这幕有着难以言明的熟悉，一瞬的恍惚后却又摇了摇头。<br/>不，他不是祭司。<br/>杰拉德这样对自己说着，却无法阻止自己的心紧紧围绕在眼前这个男孩身上。<br/>“xabi⋯⋯”他唤道。<br/>“嗯？”似乎有些不适应这么温柔的称呼，阿隆索微微怔了一下。<br/>他再次吻住了他，不假思索地，毫无理由地。</p><p>杰拉德去神坛的频率不知不觉间少了许多，这天他特意没有在宫殿里用餐，而是找厨师做了饭送到阿隆索的房里，然而当他满心欢喜地推了一桌菜来到阿隆索的房间时却愣住了，心瞬间降至冰点。<br/>房间里，两具赤裸的躯体正在相互纠缠着，一个是阿隆索，另一个，居然是曾为自己立下汗马功劳的大将卡拉格！<br/>杰拉德多门而入，怒不可遏：“你们在干什么！”<br/>事实已经清清楚楚，不必再多言。杰拉德在他们慌慌张张地穿好衣服后下了处死卡拉格的命令，然后狠狠再次撕开了阿隆索的外衣——他是真的像一头发了疯的凶兽，再也没有丝毫的温柔可言。<br/>他也不知自己是怎么了，明明应该爱着那个祭坛上的男子的，明明自己和他只有肉体上的牵扯的，为什么会这样失了理智乱了方寸呢？<br/>也许只是因为，他是他的隶属品，不能和任何人分享的隶属品，哪怕是曾经并肩作战如卡拉格也不行。</p><p>在杰拉德登上王位的一年后，北方就出现了叛乱。杰拉德无法得知那伙势力是来自于何方，似乎非常神秘，却又战无不胜，像是对王军的情况了若指掌那般，专攻王军弱点。<br/>在自己的军队节节败退后，杰拉德终于再次身披戎装出征。<br/>在卡拉格一事后，杰拉德除了每天无休止地掠夺那具美好的身体外再也没有说过任何话，而阿隆索也只是瞪着漂亮的琥珀色眼睛默默承受，直到这天杰拉德的亲吻又变得温柔，最后轻轻叹气：“明天，我就要走了。去打仗。”<br/>“哦？祝你去死。”<br/>“你⋯⋯”杰拉德刚想给身下这人一点颜色看看，动作却又在看见那消瘦了不少的身体时缓慢了下来：“你就不会想我么。”<br/>“不会。”<br/>杰拉德往手上挤了一点半透明珍贵物品涂抹在了阿隆索的入口处，然后狠狠地进入，又狠狠抽出，如此反复。<br/>身下的人毫不求饶：“杰拉德你去死你去死你去死！”<br/>第二天出征之前，杰拉德去了一次神坛，看着欧文那温和不少的眉眼，笑了笑：“不祝福我么，我的祭司。”<br/>欧文微微笑着，将心中的难过隐藏：“祝您胜利。”<br/>可是他心中再清楚不过，这场仗，将会招致短暂的杰拉德王朝的灭亡。</p><p>没有了托雷斯和卡拉格就像没有了左膀右臂，在原本实力就不如敌方的情况下一切都变得愈发艰难。<br/>在经历漫长的三个月后，杰拉德的军队退回了都城，不少士兵投降的投降，逃窜的逃窜，大局已定。<br/>杰拉德的脚上中了箭伤，鲜血直流，跌跌撞撞地回到了自己宫殿等候死亡驾临。<br/>他站在宫殿的中央。北边是祭坛，南边是寝宫。<br/>脑中忽然浮现那个琥珀色眼睛男孩咬着牙说“你去死”的模样，却不再是很多年前在山谷间遇到少年祭司的情景。<br/>杰拉德转身向南，不再回头。</p><p>当阿隆索看见杰拉德满身是血地走进来的时候正在祈祷，见到那个曾经意气风发的王，眼泪忽然流下。<br/>杰拉德只以为他是为自己哭了，笑道：“哭什么，一会儿他们来了你赶快逃，我可不想被他们抢去了你。”<br/>阿隆索说道：“那你怎么办？”<br/>杰拉德笑了笑：“我去死。”<br/>“你现在还不知道那军队的来历么？”<br/>杰拉德茫然地摇了摇头。<br/>阿隆索的眼泪无法遏制，却终究是换了话题：“你的腿受伤了，我帮你包扎。”<br/>白色的绷带一圈一圈地缠绕在杰拉德的腿上，杰拉德看着阿隆索认真包扎的样子，忽然隐约明白了什么。</p><p>托雷斯看着宫殿的漫天火光，心痛得像被生生撕裂一样。他要冲破这可恶的牢笼和杰拉德死在一起，那便是他如今唯一的愿望，但怎么看都是奢侈。<br/>“Steven⋯⋯”托雷斯抱着双腿坐在牢房的一角嘴里轻轻呢喃，“我爱你Steven。”<br/>牢房的门忽然被推开，迎着刺眼的眼光托雷斯抬头看去，竟然是欧文！<br/>“时间不多了，快带他走。”欧文没给托雷斯开口询问的机会，直接拖了个麻袋给他。<br/>“这是什么？”<br/>“昏迷的杰拉德——等军队发现了他一定会杀了他给前朝的国王报仇，到时候我都阻止不了。请你，好好地照顾他⋯⋯”<br/>托雷斯瞪大了眼睛：“难道这次叛乱的军队是⋯⋯”<br/>欧文低下了头：“没错，是复国的军队。他们听从我的命令。”</p><p>一天后。<br/>杰拉德的旧部除了托雷斯之外都被清除干净，而在宫殿里发现了一具烧焦了的尸体，经过辨认身上的衣物都属于杰拉德。<br/>由于王朝的国王和王后都已亡故，因此年轻的王子直接继承王位。继位典礼自然是由祭司来主持，并亲自为新国王戴上象征至高无上权利的王冠。<br/>阿隆索一身黑衣站在高高的神坛上，手执王冠，神情庄重。迈克尔欧文身著锦衣华服，缓慢却又凝重地走上了神坛，接受祭司的洗礼。<br/>在念了一遍祈祷语后，阿隆索将那王冠戴在欧文头上，轻轻跪下亲吻欧文手指上象征王室之人的戒指：“恭喜您，我亲爱的王。”琥珀色的眸子一如既往迷人，却失了明亮，在大功告成之日不知为何黯淡无光。<br/>“感谢您，阿隆索祭司阁下。”欧文轻轻说着，转身看那底下的王公大臣跪了一地。<br/>他忽然想知道，在杰拉德刚当上王的时候，会不会像自己现在这般有怅然若失的感受。<br/>他决定几天后去杰拉德所说的遇见小祭司的地方看看，不知那里现在是否开满鲜花，又或者是如杰拉德所说的曾经那样依旧荒芜一片，怪石嶙峋。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>